Feel No Fear
by KitKatTheCrazyFangirl
Summary: -Sequel to The Beast's Origins- Not everyone who wanders is lost. Not everyone who stays is found. For 15-year-old Forestyne, what most call murder is normal. She doesn't feel bad. After all, she's just helping her father. That is, until she finds two lost brothers in The Unknown. ON HIATUS ONCE MORE. PM ME FOR DETAILS.
1. In the Forest

**Hello all. I know I said I'd have this out yesterday, but I was in a play(which was really fun) and couldn't. I had a dress rehearsal in the morning, too. But whatever.**

 **This is kinda a sequel to The Beast's Origins, so you might wanna read that first.**

 **Here we go!**

The teenage girl who ran through The Unknown was not lost. She was not afraid. She was _searching_.

Her father needed souls, and the teen was often the one sent to locate them. There were several reasons for this- she was fast, she had unusually good senses, and, most of all, there wasn't really anyone else to do it.

It wasn't always this way. The teen's mother and older sister used to do it too, but two years ago they had been lynched by townsfolk, who called them witches. They were, too, which had made them all the better at sniffing out lost souls.

The teenager's father _could_ do it, and sometimes did, but mostly he taunted an old woodsman and wallowed in self-pity.

The teen dashed through the familiar forest, her long black dress not catching a single burr. Like a weasel, she ducked and dove, leapt and climbed. Then, something red caught her eye. She stopped and peered through the branches.

Two boys- one about, say, 7, the other maybe 15- were walking along the dirt path that wond through The Unknown.

"But I think the very worst name for this frog is-" The younger boy was cut off by the older one sticking his hand out, hitting the younger one in the face.

"Wait," he said, clearly nervous. "Where...are we?" The younger one responded, but the teen didn't hear, she was already running silently back to her father's cabin.

When she got there, she burst through the door, breathing hard, the door slammed closed behind her.

The cabin was simple, the living room was just an old leather couch and coffee table in front of a huge fireplace. On the mantle were a few dusty books, a melting candle, and several wooden sculptures that depicted cryptic animals.

In the dim light, she could see her father sitting on the sofa, staring at the flames. She'd once asked why he did that so often, and he'd said something about not looking _at_ the fire, but _into_ it. Something about her mother and sister's souls being in fire, all fire. She honestly didn't understand her father.

He, as usual, didn't even realize that the teen was home. She cleared her throat. "Father," she said, drawing his steely gaze from the fire. "Yes?" Came his deep reply.

The teen took a deep breathe. "I found two boys lost today," she said hopefully. "A young one and one about my age. The older one even _said_ he didn't know where they were."

Her father nodded slowly, once more looking at the fire. "Where?"

The teen replied without hesitation. "Near Shovbel's tree. They were heading East."

The teenage girl's father stood, his cloak swirling around him. "Good," he said slowly. "Yes, very good work,"

He started toward the door, saying one more thing before disappearing into the dusk.

"Forestyne."

 **Please review.**

 **~KitKat**


	2. Lure

**Hey I kept my word and did this how nice**

 **Y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Forestyne had not been expecting her father to come back so quickly- he was always out for hours, days, or even weeks. So when he returned within 30 minutes, the dark-haired girl knew something was off.

"Father?" She asked, slowly descending the stairs. "What's gone amiss?"

" **That cursed woodsman** ," He growled. " **He's found them**."

Forestyne frowned. "But...you need their souls, don't you? It's been a long time since the little girl."

" **That is exactly the problem**!" The dark creature nearly bellowed. " **The woodsman knows that I need food, and so he is keeping them from me**!"

The teen didn't think that made sense, but she'd learned long ago not to argue with her father.

"Is...can I help?" She asked meekly. "I could lure the boys here, if you'd like."

" **Perhaps**... **but the woodsman in dangerous**. **I cannot have him finding out about you**." Her father half-muttered, half-growled.

"He would never even see me," Forestyne promised. Then, for good measure, added, "I can be as silent as a shadow and stealthy as a cat."

The shadow-like beast looked down at his daughter. Her black hair, eyes, and dress certainly did help her hide, but her skin was so pale it nearly glowed. The woodsman might see it flash in the trees.

" **No** ," He said. " **You will get caught**. **I will take the children myself**."

"Father, please," The girl nearly begged. "I have never been caught before, I know I can help you!"

" **Fine** ," He growled. " **Go**. **Bring them to me** , **daughter**."

Forestyne wasted no time. She ran to the door, grabbed her cloak, and dashed out the door. She had been to the woodsman's mill a few times and knew roughly how to get there, but the trees whispered to her the exact way.

Finally, she arrived before an old grease mill. She looked around, wondering how she might lure the brothers outside.

A growl from behind her gave her an idea.

Dauntlessly turning around, Forestyne walked up to the large black beast she recognized as a dog who'd swallowed a Black Turtle- which made it a Garm.

"I need your help," She told it. "You can smell the two brothers, can you not? Go and bring them to me."

The Garm snarled defiantly. _No_ , It seemed to be saying. _Why would I serve you_?

"Please," She asked again. "I will owe a favor."

 _Fine_ , The Garm growled. _But I need proof_.

Wordlessly, the pale teen drew her knife and slashed it across her hand, wincing.

"Here," She said, letting the blood drip onto the Garm. "A Blood Promise."

 _Good enough_ , It huffed, before quickly stopping. The younger brother had come out of the house, and, for whatever reason, was calling 'Kitty'.

The Garm gave a low growl, hoping to draw the boy's attention. Thankfully, it worked.

"Kitty?" He asked, walking towards them. Neither the Garm nor Forestyne made a move to grab the child, and he quickly walked away.

"That frog's giving me the runaround," He chuckled.

 _Go_ , The Garm growled at the strange teen. _You are no longer needed for this. I will get you when I am done_.

Forestyne looked warily at the Garm. She wasn't certain she trusted it. But, then again...

"Alright," She said. "If you kill them, try not to make it too bloody. Less oil in their trees, father says."

* * *

 **Sorry does not begin to describe my state. This chapter is _horrible_ and _short_ and _poorly-written_ and I had _months_ to write it. I really have no excuse, just a promise that the next one will be better and this one'll be re-written.**

 **Please review, have a great day/night, and check in tomorrow for next chapter!**

 **Don't get eaten,**

 **~KitKatTheCrazyFangirl**


	3. The Lost and the Meek

**Mmmm lasagna**

* * *

With a sigh, Forestyne watched as the two boys walked, once more, into the woods. Her sigh was partly of relief, as they were finally away from the woodsman, but also part disappointment, because of how terrible it had gone. With the mill destroyed, how would the woodsman continue to feed her father's lantern?

She wondered how best to follow them now. She could continue on foot, or try as a raven. The girl had many oddities and a few skills, but, unlike her father or mother, possessed very little magic. She could shapeshift into a raven, however, with the help of her pitch-black cloak. Unfortunately, turning back into a human(if she was one; she wasn't entirely certain) was the tricky part, so she seldom did it.

Deciding she'd rather not be stuck as a bird for the next few days, the dark teen ran after the brothers. She quickly caught up and dropped to a walking pace, staying hidden within the trees.

"I've thought of a new name for our frog," The little boy announced. "I'm gonna call him Wirt."

The older boy squinted at his brother. "That's...gonna get really confusing."

"No," The younger said happily. "I'm gonna call you Kitty."

"What?" The older, presumably named Wirt, smirked. "Maybe I'll start calling _you_ Candypants."

"Aw, yeah!"

Forestyne suppressed a giggle. It had been a long time since she'd seen or heard anyone joke around. Her world was of shadow and solitude- not jesting and merrymaking. She had to remember that.

She watched as they talked for a little more and decided that Candypants was probably one of the most annoying people she'd ever seen. The elder seemed annoying, too, in his own nervous-jumpy way. Oh well. She wouldn't have to follow them for that much longer- a few days at most.

They walked for the better part of the night, but Forestyne didn't stay next to them. When Candypants had started blowing raspberries, she dropped to about 15 feet behind them, until Wirt said something. Well, something that sounded important. She'd tuned out most of what either brother said.

"Look, a sign!" Followed by, "'Pottsfeild, 1 mile'. A town! Let's go this way."

"Okay, let's go this way."

The strange girl watched as Candypants walked in the opposite direction of the sign, towards a bush. What a weirdo. Didn't he _want_ to get home? All the other lost children always did.

He appeared to be...talking to it. Or maybe something _in_ it. That would make more sense.

Then he pulled out a bluebird, which quickly fluttered from his hand.

"Thanks; I owe you a favor." She said.

Forestyne squinted. She seemed awfully quick to say that. Strange. It probably didn't mean anything though, she was a bluebird, after all.

"So, you two are lost kids with no purpose in life, right?" She asked, forcing Forestyne to pinch her nose to keep in her laughter.

"Yep!"

"How about I take you to Adelaide of the Pasture, the Good Woman of the Woods? She could help you get home."

Adelaide...somehow that name sounded familiar, but Forestyne couldn't place it.

"What-no. Talking bluebirds taking us to- magical fairy godmothers in the mysterious- I'm going to Pottsfeild." Wirt stuttered, turning and walking away.

"Yeah, we're going to Pottsfield!" His younger sibling cried, leading the bluebird off.

Forestyne didn't like the bluebird- it _talked_ for goodness' sake, though she'd seen stranger- she didn't like the brothers either, and she still had to follow them. So, begrudgingly, she kept walking.

As they went on, though, the road grew further apart from the forest. Forestyne was stealthy, but she couldn't walk out into plain sight and expect them to not run away. Because, in all honesty, she knew she looked strange. She had long black hair, black lips, fingernails, and clothes, and her eyes were pure black- no pupils or whites. Her skin was white as the moon, and she was tall and skinny of frame.

The road was eventually separated from the woods by fields, and Forestyne realized what she'd have to do. With a sigh, she pulled her cloak over herself, envisioning a raven- her second half. She was soon flying above the trees, over the fields and eventually the boys.

She swooped down and perched on a rooftop, watching Wirt go into a house before slowly backing out. He walked over to a pile of hay, where the bluebird was sitting.

"Where's Greg?" Wirt asked. Not a second later, Candypants- or rather, Greg- popped out of the hay.

"Do you hear that?" He asked.

Indeed, Forestyne did hear it- a merry song that she'd heard once before. That was the last time she'd been to Pottsfield, and for good reason. She'd been a raven last time, too, and the black cat called Enoch has tried to eat her. Almost succeeded, too.

The trio walked into a large barn where the music was coming from, and Forestyne decided they'd be there for a little while. She might as well use this time to report to her father.

She flapped into the air and out towards the forest, deciding her father was probably at their house. That would take her a good hour to get to by running on foot, but as a bird, she could soar much faster, so it barely took 10 minutes.

She landed on a windowsill and tapped with her beak, her father quickly opening the window.

" **My daughter** ," He rumbled. " **What news of the children have you**?"

Now, Forestyne couldn't talk as a bird, birds just didn't talk(besides that one weird bluebird). Thankfully, her father understood what she meant when she pointed in the direction of Pottsfield.

" **I see**..." The creature said. " **Go after them once more**. **Try and lead them here**."

Then, before she could attempt to sign anything else, her father slammed the window shut, causing Forestyne to shoot upwards.

She slowly circled her house a few times before flying off. She didn't immediately go back to Pottsfield, however. Instead, she forged for berries and drank from a stream- she preferred to eat as a raven because she was smaller and hence took less from the forest.

At last, though, she headed back to Pottsfield, only to see that the brothers weren't with Enoch- in a strange and rather freaky pumpkin costume- and skeletons.

She mentally swore and swooped into the forest, quickly locating them.

"I wish, but you weren't in any real danger with those creeps," She heard the bluebird say.

"Oh yeah," Wirt said. "So _you_ still have to bring us to Adelaide!"

 _Adelaide_...the name sounded so familiar to Forestyne, but try as she might, she couldn't think of who it was.

As she started to fly after the trio, she heard Wirt mention the woodsman giving them directions. She hoped that they were bad ones- for sometimes, his advice on avoiding her father was so spot-on it scared her.

* * *

 **Please review, have a great day/night, and check in tomorrow for an update!**

 **Siracha is better than Tabasco,**

 **~KitKat**


	4. Light the Fire

**Yeetus I changed my mind on how this would go so it was posponed a while**

* * *

For Forestyne, losing the children she followed wasn't all that unusual. She had exceptionally bad tracking skills, and children were unpredictable creatures, so when she found she'd lost track of the brothers, she really didn't worry. They'd show up soon enough, or at least she hoped so.

A slight breeze fluttered through the trees, ruffling her feathers and making the leaves whisper against each other. Fall was here, and winter would soon follow. She'd need to go to a town and buy some new winter clothes this year, as she'd grown quite a bit. She only hoped they wouldn't scream at the sight of her.

A sound on the wind caught her attention- upbeat music, a child's voice...was it Greg? He sang a lot.

Deciding she had nothing to lose, Forestyne flew from the branch she'd perched on, towards the music. She soon arrived at what appeared to be a concert, and sure enough, Greg was singing. She quickly located Wirt leaning against a tree, the strange bluebird on his shoulder.

"So...want to tell Greg it's time to get going?" The red-capped teen asked.

"Nah, let him have his fun," The bird replied. Then, with a sly gleam in her eyes, she added, "Wirt?"

"Hm?"

"Tie your shoe."

The boy seemed to think for a second before complying. "Okay."

Forestyne watched as Greg sang a few more songs before finally finishing.

Anxious to get them to her father, the girl-turned-raven flew over them as they left, swooping so low she accidentally knocked off Wirt's hat.

"What the-?" He muttered, bending down to pick it up.

"That raven's been following us," The bluebird noted.

"How strange," Wirt commented, placing his hat-cone-thing back on his head.

 _Yes_ , Forestyne thought. _How strange indeed_.

oOoOoOo

"The beast in upon me!"

If Forestyne had hands, they'd be slapped over the stupid driver's mouth. Yes, her father was here, but why did he have to alert the brothers? He was going to ruin everything!

"The beast is upon me!"

 _Shut up!_

She heard the boys' quiet conversation in the hay pile behind her, Wirt's worried voice and his brother's happy one.

The driver, half out of his mind with fear, made a sudden, sharp turn, tossing the hay- and the children- out.

Forestyne cawed in surprise, flapping out and onto a nearby branch.

"But...it's creepy." She heard Wirt say.

She looked out, trying to find what he was talking about, and saw a tavern that was indeed rather creepy. Just her sort of building, though.

Wirt talked a bit more, stuttering and making nervous excuses, before the bluebird yelled at him, "Just go to the tavern!"

The trio walked into the tavern, though they seemed to have a bit of trouble opening the door. Forestyne flew over to the windowsill and perched there, staring in.

She watched for a little while, fluttering into a shadowy corner of the stable when the bluebird came out.

The bird conversed with a horse for a little while, before stopping.

"What kind of person goes out chopping woods in the middle of a forest during a rainstorm?" She asked. She must've heard the woodsman. The, realizing who she was speaking to, the bird sighed, "What kind of person talks to a horse?"

If Forestyne was able, she would've snickered.

But then the bluebird took off, flying in the direction of the woodsman.

 _Why would she do that?_ Forestyne wondered. _My father is with him._

The shapeshifter knew, however, that she'd better follow the bluebird, if only to see her father.

A sudden scream while she was flying nearly caused the raven to smack into an Edelwood tree, which was what the bluebird- the owner of the scream- did. What was wrong with her?

The raven flew onto a branch of the Edelwood, watching as two figures- was that Wirt and Greg?- come riding a horse. She hadn't known they could do that!

"Beatrice!" Wirt cried, looking at the now-unconscious bluebird. Then, betrayal written in his face, he looked at the woodsman. "You're turning her into an Edelwood tree. You were The Beast all along."

With that, he blew out his lantern and slid off the horse.

Forestyne wasn't paying attention, though. She was watching her father slide through the shadows, watching the boys with his glowing eyes. She'd forgotten people called her father The Beast. It made no sense to her- what had he done wrong? He was just like everyone else in the world, taking what they needed to survive.

In a flash, or so it seemed, the boys disappeared, riding away on their horse, leaving the woodsman and her father.

They spoke briefly, the woodsman's words angering Forestyne, before her father asked, " **Now, what direction did those children go**?"

"You leave them alone, Beast!" The woodsman snarled.

Her father just laughed, electing another shout from the woodsman.

As he walked away, her father began to sing.

 ** _Chop the wood to light the fire_**.

* * *

 **Please review and have a great day/night!**

 **Don't die,**

 **~KitKat**


End file.
